The Medallion of Sight
by lovestory121
Summary: Nate isn't holding up so well after UC3, he's physically and emotionally exhausted and when the adrenaline rush is over, he drops. Leaving Sully to wonder what the hell happened to him in the time they were seperated.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning and learning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…unfortunately, and all mistakes are mine. BTW ALEX DO NOT READ THIS IS WILL GIVE STUFF AWAY ABOUT THE GAME!

I love all the uncharted games, even if I do get stressed out when I get stuck at certain points, the fight with Talbot at the end was one of those points, I _just_ managed to do it but very nearly died twice, so I figured Nate wouldn't have gotten out of it entirely unscathed. Add that to the fact that he is really sleep deprived and probably dehydrated (he went from a sinking boat to a crashing pane to the desert in like one day)I figured he wouldn't be doing so well once he wasn't fighting for his, or Sully's, life and the adrenaline had worn off.

…...

"So much for immeasurable wealth huh?"

"Well" Coins jingled and Nate looked over, Sully tossed several gold coins in the air and caught them in his hand. Drake sighed "It's not much is it?" the disappointment in his voice was easy to pick up on. "It's enough" replied the older man, a sigh from Drake "Yeah"

They turned again to look at the city of Ubar disappearing into the sinkhole, and both Nate and Sully sighed in relief, they were so close to being in there. Salim turned his horse away from what little of the city was now visible above the sand and spurred his horse into a slow walk. Sully followed and Nate took one last look before turning his horse after the others. Leaving the towers of the city to slowly vanish into the sand.

They had been travelling for over an hour and Nate had been unusually quiet. Sully turned to look at him. The younger man's shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed, he wasn't watching the others or the way they were going, trusting the horse to follow them of its own accord. Sully had seen him like this before, back when Nate was still a teenager he had messed up, accidently to be fair, on a job and ended up in that jail in Peru. The look that was now on his face was exactly the same as back then. The 'I screwed up and now we've got nothing look'. Which wasn't entirely true, Nate had managed to once again, stumble across and stop a plot and save the world, almost single-handedly. He should really take some more pride in the fact that even though they didn't find the 'immeasurable wealth', they were all still alive. That should count for something. Hell considering he'd thought that Marlowe had killed Nate after he'd ran off in that market, he was just happy the kid was alive.

But like back then, Sully knew Nate wouldn't come out of this slump on his own, he would think over every single thing he could have done better, every little thing that had gone wrong, and since Sully didn't know what had happened after Nate had been drugged and ran off, he couldn't try and put his mind to rest. The kid never did talk much about what happened to him whenever they got separated, as if he believed all the accident prone things that seemed to be a daily occurrence for him made him weak and unreliable. He never seemed to care much about his own well-being, and only ever kicked himself when it was someone else that was in danger or got hurt. It was everyone else that he brooded about after an adventure. Including Sully recently, which seemed odd, not that Nate didn't normally worry about him, but more so than usual recently.

It was at times like this that Sully wished he could read Nate's mind, most other instances being when the kid is busy defying death and gravity and Sully's left watching wondering what the hell he was going to do next. But mostly in the times when Nate closed himself off, this used to happen a lot when Nate was younger, to anyone else it had looked like he was fine, he would smile and laugh, but Sully knew that his eyes were where the truth could be found. For all his control, his poker face when in mortal peril, Nate's eyes were expressive. At least they were to Sully. But with his slumped position on the horse, Nathan's eyes were blocked from his view.

Sighing and facing forwards again, Sully took cigar from the case he always kept in his pocket. Thankfully the case was waterproof, a gift from Nate after a particularly wet and cold job, so the cigars were still dry after his little swim in the city. Lighting the cigar and taking a drag Sully mulled over what had happened to make Nate so quiet, he was alright when they were in Iram of the pillars, but then again, they were fighting for their lives. Nate had been drugged again, and they had both only just gotten out, if Salim hadn't turned up with the horses when he did. Maybe it was a stress thing? He hadn't really clamed up until they'd gotten out, no thanks to Talbot, tackling him off the collapsing bridge and brandishing that knife…knife? Could the kid be hurt? He did tend to act weird when he was nursing an injury, and leaving an open wound untreated in the desert was never a good idea. Sully spun to inspect Nate again, not able to see through the arms Nate had wrapped around his stomach or the darkness of his long-sleeved t-shirt. Before looking forwards at Salim again, surely he would have said something, the kid tended to be a little enthusiastic sometimes and forget his injuries but he wasn't stupid.

Blowing out a big puff of smoke Sully called out to Salim, "How far away is this camp of yours?" Salim turned back and grinned, "Not far now, just beyond that next rise, it is very well hidden" Sully nodded and turned a full 180 to look at Nate again. Who was in exactly the same position, and didn't look like he'd heard a word. "Sooner the better" he muttered. Before placing the cigar back in his mouth.

Sully remembered the first time the kid had gone quiet on him, well silent rather than quiet, Nate had been rather quiet when Sully had first taken him under his wing. He never sat still, never spoke about his past, but always seemed to know about the latest 'project' Sully was working on. The kid seemed to know enough about history and the occult to write his own book on it. It was just after they'd left the bar in Cartagena and Sully had asked if Nate had any belongings that he needed to pick up. The kid had looked at him strangely, before shaking his head and holding up the satchel he took everywhere, "All my stuff's here". Sully had stopped walking away at this point, and turned to look at his young companion, "How they hell did you survive with just that!?" Silence. That was the first time the kid went silent on him.

Having smoked most of his cigar, Sully threw the butt away and looked up, just in time to see them come to the crest of the sand dune, and look down into the valley where Salim's camp was based.

The camp was fairly small, but then there weren't many people in it. The horses were met by three of Salim's people who took the reins and held the horses still for the three of them to dismount. Sully looked back in time to see Nate practically fall off his horse into the man holding the reins. Who quickly grabbed him and kept him on his feet. It was time to put his foot down and see what was wrong with the kid. "Nate" he called as he walked over, watching as the younger man turned to face him.

Nate looked round at Sully. The older man was going to want to know what had happened, all of what had happened. Pulling himself up to stand straight and thanking the man for catching him Drake tried to figure out how to explain everything to his mentor. He had been fine, well kind of fine, up until they weren't in immediate danger anymore and then he'd just felt so unbelievably tired he still kind of did. Instead of answering he decided to deflect, "So I managed to grab a couple of trinkets too" He reached into his pocket and pulled out several old coins, a chipped gold broach with what looked like a ruby in the centre and an unusual bronze medallion shaped like an eye.

Nathan hoped that the artefacts might be enough to distract Sully from the fact that he could barely stand and focusing on his mentor's face was all but impossible. It didn't work. "What the hell happened to you kid?!" "I'm fine Sully, just tired" "No, you talk to yourself when you're tired this, this is something more". Nate opened his mouth to reply but it seemed that his body chose that exact moment to give in and his knees buckled, his hand clenched unconsciously around the artefacts still in his hand, even as his other reached out to try and grab Sully, to stop himself from falling. His eyesight failed him and a faint echoing "Nate!" followed him into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Amulet of Sight

Sully was completely unprepared for Nate's leg to suddenly drop out from underneath him. He'd known something was up but he thought he was just brooding over something. He jumped forward in time to catch his protégé, but as he was so unprepared he was unable to stop his descent and they both ended up crumpling to the floor, Sully ending up underneath Nate, who was now completely unconscious. "Nate?" Pushing himself up from underneath the younger man Victor Sullivan, shook Nate to try and rouse him. "Kid get off me, you're not as light as you used to be"

Salim came rushing over as soon as he saw both his guests on the floor and helped Sully shift Nate gently onto the floor and pulled Victor to his feet. "What happened?" asked the Sheik, "I don't know, I thought he was just… I didn't think he would collapse, we were separated I've got no idea what happened to him!" "Are you alright my friend?" asked Salim, Sully looked at him and the Sheik indicated Sully's hands. They were covered with blood, it took him several seconds to put two and two together and realise that the blood was Nate's.

"GODAMNIT KID!" Not even bothering to wipe the blood from his hands he lifted Nate's t-shirt up, revealing a very thin cut, most likely from Talbot that was bleeding sluggishly, this was not what caught Victor's attention though, there were several faded bruises on Nate's chest and several abrasions that looked slightly aged, he most likely got them a couple of days ago, there were several more that looked like they would be in full bloom within a couple of days, whatever had happened when Nate had been drugged and ran off through the streets of Yemen Drake had obviously been lucky to come out of it in one piece. "Jesus Nate, what the hell have you been doing?"

With Salim's help Sully removed Nathan's t-shirt entirely and shifted the younger man to a makeshift bed. Sully had managed to pry the artefacts from Nate's hands and had set them to one side. Salim had called for some water and cloths to be brought over. He took the Jug of water from the member of his tribe who brought it over and set it aside near the artefacts, pausing when he saw the amulet. "Victor, where did you get this?" he asked pointing out the necklace with the eye. The older man spared the amulet a glance before returning his eyes to the still form of his only family. "He must have picked it up somewhere Ubar. I wasn't with him the whole time."

Salim turned to look at the young American he had rescued from the desert, wondering at how one person could continue to surprise him. "Do you know what this is?" Sully shrugged whilst reaching out for a cloth, he wet the cloth with the towel and placed it on the cut on Nate's chest, "Some kind of necklace? We see stuff like this all the time" "This necklace, my friend, is far more than that, before Solomon imprisoned the Djinn they actually gave him decent advice, one such piece of wisdom was to seek out the amulet of sight. A necklace that enabled the wearer to see into the past, and future of whomever they wished."

Sully was listening and some part of him was nagging that he could use that to find out what had happened to Nate, but right now concerned about the injuries that the kid had and how he could fix them. Miraculously it didn't seem like he had any broken ribs, a couple seemed to be cracked, but they would heal a lot faster than broken ones. The bruising would, no doubt be painful, but Nate had always healed fast. The cut was his concern at the moment, he dabbed at it with the cloth, catching one of Nate's hands as he unconsciously tried to lash out at whatever was causing him pain. "Easy Kid, it's just me, fixing your ass up again" Nate seemed to settle at Sully's voice and the older man was caught between feeling touched that he had such an impact and worried that Nate was now back to lying completely still and silent. After he'd cleaned the wound he grabbed a fresh cloth and placed it over the cut, taking his hand and pressing it over the wound to try and stop the seeping blood.

Finished with what he could do to help Drake, he looked up at Salim who was still eyeing the medallion, seemingly with trepidation. "How did you meet up with Nate anyway?" he asked the Sheik. "My scouts followed a large group of the British through the desert to an abandoned town several miles from here, Drake was there by himself fighting them, I don't know how he got there, but we brought him with us when we escaped, it would have been impolite to leave him there to die"

Sully nodded vaguely wondering at how Nate had found himself in an abandoned village in the desert. The kid had always been a trouble magnet, hell that stuff with the derailed train in Nepal last time had been enough to nearly give Sully a heart attack. He looked down at Nate and sighed, "Salim, what are the risks about using this medallion? I need to know what happened to him" Sully's voice was quiet but the determination behind it was obvious. Salim shook his head, "I would not recommend doing that my friend, the medallion requires energy in order for it to work, and it is risky for both the person who is providing the memories and the one witnessing them, according to legend Solomon used the medallion on soldier who had returned from battle with a report but was too grievously wounded to relay the message once he arrived, the emotional strain put on Solomon for witnessing the pain the soldier suffered was what put him off using the medallion again and he sealed it away somewhere in the city."

Mulling the information over Victor Sullivan found his eyes drawn to the medallion, should he use it, maybe Nate would tell him himself when he woke up, _IF _he woke up, maybe something had happened over the time they were apart that was having an impact on him now? Deciding that he would always risk it for Nate, Sully reached forwards for the medallion.


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologise for not updating for ages I was on holiday and then had to move back to Uni, things have been a little crazy, but I'm back now baby!_

The Amulet of Sight 3

Sully looked at the amulet in his hands for a brief moment before placing it around his neck. Salim had realised by this point, that using the amulet was something that Victor had to do, and instead of trying to stop him, closed of the tent that they were separated from the rest of his camp.

"I will warn you to be careful again my friend. No one has used or even seen this amulet in over 1000 years."

Sully nodded vaguely before turning all his attention to Nathan. Placing a hand in his shoulder and waiting for something to happen. Just as he was beginning to think the whole thing was just a myth, there was a flash of brilliant, blinding white and then he was floating above the square in Yemen, watching himself, Nate and Elena as they left the room with the well in it and walked through the square. Knowing what was about to happen, Sully looked around for the shooter, and spotted Talbot on a rooftop taking aim at Nate.

The drugged dart seemed to move in slow motion towards his friend, and Victor could only watch as it found its mark in Nate's neck. The younger man's whole body tensing with the impact and his hand flying up to meet the dart and yank it out. But by that point it was too late and the drug was already in his system. As his past self, Elena and Nate all tried to deal with the effects of the drug, Future Sully found himself glaring at Talbot, who was still on the rooftop and obviously enjoying bearing witness to the scene unfolding below him.

"I don't know what the rules of this amulet are but if I could punch you right now I would" Sully muttered. He turns back to face Nate in time to see him swipe at Elena, who jumped back out of reach in time to avoid getting hit, before darting down a side alley and through a gate, Sully's voice calling after him. Following him seems to be easy. Maybe it's because it's Drake's memories that he's remembering but he finds himself floating after Nate without really trying.

He remembered what he and Elena had done at this point. He had tried to barrel down the alley after Nate, only for Elena to stop him, her small hand gripping his arm.

"Wait Sully, wait! There are some police just there, we're going to have to go around" she'd tugged on his arm before jogging off down a different alley. Not even waiting for her to explain Sully had followed. They had avoided the police and looked for Nate for nearly two hours but had found nothing. Elena had eventually taken Sully back to her apartment, half hoping that the drug would have worn off and that a dishevelled and apologetic Nathan Drake would be waiting on her doorstep. He wasn't.

Unable to stay at the apartment and wait, Sully had gone back out to look for Nathan again, only to get captured by Marlowe's men. Elena stayed at the apartment and was left entirely alone. Thinking of the short, spirited woman Sully wondered if she knew what had happened to them both or if she was completely clueless and all alone.

Deciding not to dwell on what had happened to him he focused his eyes back onto his young charge. Nate was trying to run, stumbling down alleys and very nearly knocking people over. Whatever the drug was it must be making him hallucinate, just like what happened to Charlie in Syria.

Despite knowing that Nathan wouldn't be able to see him and that all that was happening in front of him was in the past, Sully found himself drifting closer to Nate, trying to comfort the younger man even though there was no possible way for Nathan to hear him. When he got within arm's reach he discovered that even though Nate couldn't hear him he could hear Nate.

"No,no,no,no,no"

"Sully?"

"Don't let, don't let them"

It seemed like he was talking to himself, or at least to someone that Sully couldn't hear, must be an effect of the drug. Victor sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair. He knew something like this was going to happen he just knew it! Nate was always a trouble magnet, even when he was younger. He remembered one time, back when Nate was a teenager, the two of them had been having a race across some rooftops.

"_Face it Sully, you're too old to keep up with me!" Sully had turned to glare at his protégé, "Youth is entirely different to experience kid" he'd replied, "I've had time to perfect my climbing skills, you haven't, short stuff". Nate had huffed at that before they both took off, vaulting over chimneys and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. That hadn't even been at it that long before Nate had stepped on a loose tile and skidded down the side of the roof, hands frantically grabbing at anything, he was visible for all of five seconds before he fell out of sight. Sully stopped running forwards and quickly but cautiously made his way over to the edge where Nate had fallen._

_Peering over the roof he could see Nate hanging off of a window ledge two stories down. The kid was lucky he'd give him that, making his way over to the fire escape, Sully called down to Nate, "Hey Kid you alright?" "Fine" came the terse response. Great, he'd probably hurt himself or something, with a sigh Victor made his way over. Reaching the window across from Nate and grabbing him by the collar just as the windowsill the youngster was on collapsed. Between the two of them they quickly managed to get back to the fire escape and descend the ladder to the ground._

Victor caught sight of movement in his peripherals and saw Talbot running along the rooftops following Nate. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, Talbot was not going to get Nate! When he'd be captured by the agent, he'd been told that Nathan was dead. Despite knowing that he wasn't, the thought of that man being near a vulnerable Drake left a horrible taste in his mouth.

He was still looking at Talbot when Drake stumbled, it was the smile on Talbot's face that made him turn back to look at Nate, who was now on his knees with his hands clasped tightly over his ears. Sully's world starting to burn a harsh white and that was when he realised that he would only see what Nathan remembered, and it seemed Nate was losing his hold on consciousness.

Sully realised at this point that he didn't know what would happen to him if Nate lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo I know it's been a while but I'm currently working on my dissertation at Uni (not as fun as it sounds) this story will get finished though!

Medallion of Sight 4

Sully was floating, he could tell that much, there wasn't anything solid around him, not that he could see through the darkness to confirm this, but there was definitely nothing for him to hold on to. That must mean that Nate had lost consciousness. Damn…now what would happen? The drug used on Nate must have been different to the one used on Charlie, Charlie never lost consciousness he just went nuts.

Telling how long he was floating in the darkness was starting to bother him too. He had no idea if he'd been here seconds or hours. No way of knowing what was happening with Nathan, which was why he'd used the medallion in the first place. All he knew was that wherever he was now that bastard Talbot was behind it. He could still picture the agent's smug face as he aimed at Nate. Reminding himself that Talbot was dead did little to alleviate the all-consuming rage that he felt.

Before he could dwell on it much longer, a noise echoed through the darkness and he realised that it was getting lighter, whatever was going to happen it was going to happen soon.

Within seconds the amount of light increased exponentially and he found himself floating above a café in the same town. Nate was slumped over a table in front on Marlowe, Talbot was to her left and there was a well build man in a cowboy hat to her right. All in all things didn't look too good for the kid, speaking of which Nate was definitely conscious now, but cleverly remaining still, just like Sully had taught him. The older man smiled at this, at least he'd taken in some of the advice Sully had given him, listen to your surroundings first, try and remember what happened, then face whatever situation it was you were in.

Slowly the younger man raised his head, dark green eyes taking in the journals, map, cipher and press passes spread over the table in front of him. Marlowe's voice broke the tense silence.

"Welcome back"

Nate jumped up into a sitting position, looking around and clocking Talbot and the other man, before glancing back at Marlowe. She was playing with the ring that had been around Nate's neck. Sully knew the moment Nate's run instinct kicked in, he saw it on his face. In an attempt to be subtle he moved his hands under the table and just as his muscles tensed in order to flip the table, Marlowe spoke again.

"I don't recommend making a scene. You're not exactly here legally remember?" Nate didn't move his hands, but didn't throw the table either. Marlowe looked at the ring again, "Greatness from small beginnings". Sully didn't like the smirk in her voice as she said it, or the look in her eyes when she raised them to look at Drake.

"Beneath that cocky exterior you're still the same scared, filthy, little runaway, aren't you?"

Sully felt his anger rise at the comment, Nate had definitely not been scared when he was on the streets of Cartagena, and he'd stood up to Marlowe when she'd slapped him. He'd been brave enough to pursue the ring even when he knew that Sully was casing the museum, and clever enough to know that if he'd handed the ring over, Marlowe wouldn't have let him go.

"Skip the mind games, you don't know me"

'_Atta boy Nate' _Thought Victor, _don't give that bitch an inch to work with_.

"In fact I think I know you better than anyone Mr Drake" She paused, eyes meeting Nathan's. "Of course that's not your real name is it? But we won't dwell on that. Mother commits suicide, father surrenders son to the state at the age of five."

Sully sucked in a breath, Nate had never told him that, he hadn't asked, it had been obvious that he hadn't wanted to talk about it. How dare this woman, who had no right to, go digging through the kid's past and throw it back in his face. He wondered if Nate would have told him that this conversation had happened if Sully hadn't used the amulet. Probably not, Marlowe was dead now, there was no one else close enough to hear, Nathan would probably pretend that it never happened.

"Entrusted to the St Francis boys home" the laugh that spurted from her throat was sinister and mocking. "It's all so Dickensian". Nate didn't look up from where he was staring at the table in front of him.

"Oh" Marlowe had apparently followed his line of sight, Sully leant forwards, able to see pictures of Elena on the table. "Don't worry, she's of no interest to us, unless of course" She moved her hand to grip Nate's wrist, and Sully could see all his muscles tense at the contact. "We need to apply a little pressure" Nate withdrew his arm, it was clear that they had found his weak spot. Sully knew that Nate still loved Elena. The argument that had caused then to split up still weighed on the kid, Sully could see it in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your help, to find Victor Sullivan"

"Right"

Sully almost laughed the tone of Nate's voice when he responded was one that he used to use a lot back when he had just picked him up in Cartagena. It was the 'I'm going to say the word that you want to hear but in the voice that makes you realise that I'm being sarcastic and it's never going to happen' voice.

"We already know that he has the co-ordinates to find Iram". "How do you know that?" Sully knew, from listening to Nate ramble when he was drugged, that Drake had told them, but it seemed like the younger man had no memory of what he said when he was drugged. Great, no he was going to feel guilty for putting Sully in danger, which he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

Marlowe laughed lightly again, "You told us Nathan. It seems your loyalty isn't as firm as you like to think it is. What about his?" Sully held his breath Nate was too smart to fall for the mind games but he hadn't been able to find him, now it was his turn to feel guilty. If he'd gotten to Nate, none of this would have happened.

"What? Wait, what are you trying to pull?" Sully's breath returned in a rush, he didn't need to feel guilty the kid could handle his own, even after just waking up from whatever it was he was drugged with, he knew that Sully wouldn't abandon him. What had he done to inspire such loyalty?

"Nothing . . . it's just that, well, we've had you 'in our clutches' for quite some time now . . . and he hasn't exactly mounted a rescue. He didn't rescue you back in Cartagena either. He just saw something that he could exploit"

What had Sully ever found attractive about that woman, she was manipulative and cruel. He may have lived like that in the past, but that was before he became responsible for a teenager. Nathan had changed him, for the better, and he would never exploit him. Nate was family, he just hoped that Nate knew that.

"I know what you're trying to do". Evidently he did. Sully smiled, _you're mind games aren't going to work this time Katherine._

"Trust me, Victor is only ever in it for Victor. It's a cold, hard fact. I discovered it 20 years ago, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to figure it out"

"You're wasting your time lady"

Out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw Talbot get a phone call, and that horrible, smug smile that Sully hated so much spread across his face. Marlowe speaking again dragged his attention back towards the two at the table.

"Fair enough, but ask yourself. . . when he scooped you off the streets of Columbia 20 years ago, did he save you from that life, or did he just doom you to this one?"

Sully couldn't register the expression on Nathan's face before Talbot started moving. He whispered in Marlowe's ear, it was in that second that Sully knew this wasn't going to end well for Nate. He moved to stand between Talbot and his friend, but just floated through the table.

"Ah, excellent, well, we've located Sullivan on the other side of the city."

Talbot smirked at Nathan, before walking towards the alley that would take him to Sully.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It seems you've been removed from the equation."

_No no no! _Sully moved again trying to pull Nate away with him. His lack of control over the situation was beginning to frustrate him. He saw the pirate move behind Nate and place his hands on his shoulders with an evil sounding laugh.

Nate shrugged and for one terrible second, Victor thought that he'd given up. But in the next second, he flipped the table and took off after Talbot.

Sully found himself floating above Nate without really trying again. Watching as he caught up with Talbot and wincing at all the injuries the younger man was accumulating. He listed them in his head so that he could check Nate when he got out of his memories. Hit by a door, fell from a drainpipe onto a car window, hit by a mini-van, tackling Talbot off a ledge, getting hit by anther door, jumping through a window, and falling through a very make shift ceiling. He was going to lecture Nate on self-preservation after this. But in consideration of the fact that Nate was only chasing Talbot so hard, so that he wouldn't get to Sully, he'd limit the lecture to half an hour.

When Nate finally caught up with Talbot, Sully again began to panic, this was the guy that Charlie had shot, and he'd not so much as got a scratch, how in the hell would Nate beat him hand-to-hand?

His burning desire to punch Talbot in the face, resurfaced with a vengeance when the agent forced Drake's head into a fountain. It's too bad the guy was dead, Sully would never get the satisfaction of breaking his nose.

Silently cheering on his protégé, as he freed himself from the fountain, the older man could only watch as the pirate from before appeared behind Nate with a 2x4. Nate turning just fast enough to see the beam of wood coming but not to do anything to stop it. Victor didn't even get chance to think, _here we go again_, before Nate crumpled to the floor and Sully's world went black again.


End file.
